The Craving
by in-my-mind97
Summary: What happens when two best friends share a romantic evening of passion? Where will the story lead and what will become of the two? Are they to bask in the sexual endeavours of one another, or will something more become of the relationship? Find out and read 'The Craving'. A romantic and highly sexualised book. I hope you all enjoy in more than one way ;)


The Craving

CHAPTER ONE:  
Miranda's Perspective  
A Night to Remember

She was my best friend… But I had always hoped she'd become more. I think everyone knew I liked her. After all, who couldn't fall madly in love with a girl like her? Her smile was intoxicating and her laughter contagious. With every word she took my breathe away, left me speechless. I wanted to tell her just how much she meant to me, but how, and when?

I was planning to tell her how I felt about her, so we organised a sleepover at her place. I came over around 5:00pm. She was in the shower so I waited in her bedroom. She came into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, I blushed and turned away.

''I'm so sorry, I thought your mum would have told you I was in here.''

''Its ok Miranda, I don't really mind we are best friends, and both girls, so it doesn't matter does it?''

''No, I guess it doesn't.'' I turned back to face her and her towel was dropped. My face turned a brighter red.

''You ok?'' She asked.

''Yeah I'm amazing.'' I said enthusiastically. Her body was incredible. I think during the shock of seeing her naked I forgot I was staring directly at her breasts. I'm a sucker for those babies. I stood up and walked over to her, her top was still off. ''Delilah, there's something I have to tell you…''

''What is it?''

''Um well…''

''Can it wait until I have a shirt on?''

''Not really, no… See thing is, I'm in love with you.'' Everything went silent, and it seemed to continue for a few minutes, with glances towards her breasts. ''And you have killer boobs.'' I continued. ''One last thing, ever since you walked in here in your towel I have wanted to kiss you.'' She smiled that cheeky smile of hers.

I stroked her face, butterflies grew even deeper into my belly and my heart was racing. I gently pulled her in and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her and she soon followed to do the same. Her hands slid down my back and she continued gently grasping my ass. She stopped and whispered, ''I love you too Miranda.''

She threw me against the wall feeling my tense body as she slid her hand up and under my shirt. I wrapped my legs around her, our kisses grew to become even more passionate and intense. Before I know it she has unclipped my bra and torn my shirt off. She began playing with my nipples and kissing my neck and collar bones. I wrapped my legs round her warm body even tighter and I moaned, ''I have wanted you *moans * for sooo long.'' She began sucking my nipples and grasping my hair, I couldn't help but moan a little louder. ''Touch me." I whispered and it was enough to have her pull my pants down. She kissed down from my breasts to my belly and licked down towards my tight pussy. She bit her lip and with the teeth removed my underwear leaving me feeling very impressed.

Her fingers took their time, first trailing up along my inner thighs, she was such a tease. Just as I was about to voice this fact I felt her fingers push past my lips, the pads of them gliding in the slick heat of our bodily touch. I moaned and my fingers curled around her upper arms as the tip of one of her fingers pushed gently into me then withdrew. She did this, with just the tip of her finger, a few more times and just as I was about to scream my frustration that same finger slid up and pushed against my hard clit thus creating intense shrieks and moans. My legs shook as a spasm of pleasure ripped through me. I found it harder to breath and she had barely even touched me! She knew what she was doing.

Her finger traced circles around my clit, pushing it one way then another, making it harder for me to stand on limbs that were starting to feel like jelly. Suddenly she stopped his circles and flicked and entered with two fingers pounding my pussy. I jerked and groaned, panting softly as I held onto her to stay up. ''Faster!'' I screamed. ''Harder!'' I moaned. My legs cramped up and my belly tensed as I experienced my first orgasm.

Smiling she pulled her hand away from me despite my protest. ''Baby relax, we have only just begun.'' With my legs still wrapped around her legs she pushed me up against the wall. She positioned me so that I was on her shoulders and she was in line with my lips. I grit my teeth at the sensation of feeling the warmth of her breath on my clit. Her tongue soon slipped between my lips and she started licking and sucking my vagina. After my moaning and orgasmic sensations we moved onto the bed. She lay down and got me to place my legs beside her head. My vagina was right above her mouth at this point. I had the urge to just shove her tongue into my dripping vagina, however I managed to resist. She gently grazed my clit with her tongue, my body still hovering over her face. She grabbed my waist and with one thrust she pushed me onto her tongue. I screamed with pleasure as her tongue entered me once more. Her tongue drove into me again and again.

I cried, ''Oh Delilah! Ohhhhhh!''

I then climbed off her tongue to see cum all over her lips. I pulled down her pants and her underwear soon followed. I teased her clit with kisses and gentle touches. Then I gently licked her clit. She was already dripping with cum from all the excitement of the events that had occurred that evening. Her back arched in an upwards position away from the bed and her hips angled in just the right position so that every time I went to shove my tongue in her, it would go deeper and deeper. She wrapped her hands in the sheets and moaned with pleasure gasping for another breath. I felt her hands scratching my back with each movement I made. I must have been doing something right as she wrapped her legs around my neck pushing my even further into her vagina. I could feel all her muscles tense as she groaned and squealed. Her orgasms were so powerful, I felt proud that I could please her.

We moved into 69 position, I was on top. We began playing with each other's clits and licking each other ever so softly. I got to the point where I was so horny that I felt the muscles in my arms tighten, my jaws clenched and I felt my buttocks and legs tighten, and with one entry to my vagina I squirted all over her chin. I must say I felt embarrassed but she loved it. We continued. I began to finger her whilst licking her clit. She couldn't help but moan and shudder; I felt her whole body locking. She managed to last a few more thrusts of my finger before she was pushed over the edge. She whimpered and managed to crack a scream. We were both still riding on our pleasure highs, our muscles clenching and unclenching around one another's bodies.

The night ended with our naked bodies holding each other, our lips still pressing together from our final kiss. Our bodies still heated leaving a warm reminder of the passion we shared that evening. We both knew we would never regret what we had done, we would live to remember this day and it would go down in history as one of the best nights we had ever shared with one another


End file.
